ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LittleKulitNation
LittleKulitNation is a TV channel that airs various preschool shows (including that already aired on Mini Kids Myx). Philippine counterpart of UK's CBeebies and El Kadsre's ETVKPS. It time-shared with Maxxx. It airs at 6am-7pm History On February 2018, Kids Myx Channel was splitted to KulitNation and LittleKulitNation to attract more kids and preschoolers. the channel launched on March 1, 2018 at 6am. On March 16, 2018, LittleKulitNation simulcasted Timothy Goes to School: The Musical live as LittleKulitNation airs Timothy Goes to School. On March 30, ABS-CBN announced that Netflix will add five LittleKulitNation shows (Hey Duggee, Go Jetters, Sine'kwela, The Save-ums! and BFDI Babies) to Netflix APAC (incl Philippines, Singapore and Thailand), Hong Kong and Taiwan (also on CEE, Baltics, Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Poland, Japan (Original English audio of those 5 shows is unavailable on Netflix Japan instead They just used only Japanese audio just like few shows (like We Bare Bears)), India and South Korea) at March 31, 2018 (on Philippines), April 1, 2018 (Hong Kong, Taiwan and rest of asia), April 28, 2018 (CEE, Baltics, Czechoslovakia, Hungary and Poland), May 20, 2018 (Japan and India) and June 30, 2018 (South Korea) (CBeebies also added Hey Duggee and Go Jetters to Netflix UK and Ireland at same day that Netflix Philippines added those) while P. King Duckling (the show already airs on LittleKulitNation) was added to Netflix APAC on June 26, 2018 (on Thailand, Philippines and Malaysia), June 29, 2018 (rest of asia) and June 30, 2018 (Hong Kong and Taiwan). On June 7, 2018 at 3:14pm:27, before an episode of Go Jetters, they showed Important messages regarding LittleKulitNation to temporarily off-air for a day from tomorrow due to live Antonio Halili's funeral coverage on Maxxx, making Maxxx going 24 hours temporarily. at 6:57:23pm, after LittleKulitNation Bedtime Stories, LittleKulitNation is signing off with special signing off sequence (entirely in B&W (except for LittleKulitNation logo) about some of LittleKulitNation shows characters (like Xuli, True, Dora and P. King Duckling) and LittleKulitNation blob crying for Antonio Halili and at 6:59pm:11pm, its cutted to a special image with Antonio Halili faceshot picture on left-corner with a text "Antonio Halili was a great town mayor in Batangas" and "1946-2018" on right-corner and special Yellow LittleKulitNation logo on bottom-right and then at 6:59pm:23, they also cutted to special sign-off text that says "LittleKulitNation will not air on tomorrow but resume transmission on Monday, meanwhile you can also enjoy some LittleKulitNation shows on Netflix (also available for One Sky Fiber and SkyCable subscribers), Sky on Demand and iWantTV, you can also enjoy some of your favorite kids channel on SkyCable and SkyDirect, we are going to Maxxx 24 hours tomorrow with Antonio Halili's funeral live coverage" and goes black on 6:59pm:50 and cutted to Maxxx Toilet ident after 10 seconds List of programming LittleKulitNation offers a mix of mostly PH-produced and international entertainment and an educational output designed to encourage learning through play. These goals are realised through a range of programmes about simple science, natural history, music and movement, storytelling, make up and make do, puzzle programmes and animation. The channel's schedule is deliberately the same every weekday, with a different schedule at weekends, so that children can know what is on instinctively. The schedule also includes signed programmes, shown in the PH between 14:00 and 17:00 on weekdays and weekends. * Green Hills (2018-present) * Go Jetters (2018-present) * Nella the Princess Knight (2018-present) * Rob the Robot (2018-present) * Rainbow Ruby (2018-present) * Peppa Pig (2018-present) * P. King Duckling (2018-present) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2018-present) * Dora the Explorer (2018-present) * Fishtronaut (2018-present) * Ava Riko Teo (2018-present) * Boj (2018-present) * Hey Duggee (2018-present) * Sine'skwela (English dub) (2018-present) * PJ Masks (2018-present) * Charlie and Lola (2018-present) * Paw Patrol (2018-present) * Rusty Rivets (2018-present) * Top Wings (2018-present) * Tigga and Togga (2018-present) * Nelly and Caeser (2018-present) * The Lingo Show (2018-present) * Teletubbies (2017 version) (2018-present) * Sesame Street (2018-present) * MumuHug (2018-present) * LazyTown (2018-present) * Nutri Ventures (2018-present) * Tayo the Little Bus (2018-present) * The Koala Brothers (2018-present) * The Upside Down Show (2018-present) * Maggie and The Ferocious Beast (2018-present) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (2018-present) * Llama Llama (2018-present) * Kawaii Crush (2018-present) * Storybots Super Songs (2018-present) * Bo on the Go! (2018-present) * Animal Mechinicals (2018-present) * Super Wings (2018-present) * Baby Looney Tunes (2018-present) * Dibo the Gift Dragon (2018-present) * Inanimate Insanity Kids (spin-off to Inanimate Insanity) (2018-present) * Bali (2018-present) * Chuggington (2018-present) * The Doodlebods (2018-present) * Timothy Goes to School (2018-present) * Baby Malachi Tyrus (2002) (2018-present) * Baby Malachi Tyrus (2014) (2018-present) * Justin Time! (2018-present) * Jelly Jamm (2018-present) * Thomas & Friends (2018-present) * The Save-Ums! (2018-present) * Super Why! (2018-present) * Twirlywoos (2018-present) * Dinopaws (2018-present) * Mother Goose Club (shorts for obvious reasons) (2018-present) * Digby Dragon (2018-present) * Earth to Luna (2018-present) * Gerald McBoing Boing (2018-present) * The Backyardigans (2018-present) * What's the Big Idea? (2018-present) * Badanamu shorts (shorts for obvious reasons) (2018-present) * Larry the Lawn Mower (2018-present) * I Spy (2018-present) * Chloe's Closet (2018-present) * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2018-present) * Julius Jr (2018-present) * The Wiggles (2018-present) * BFDI Babies (spin-off of Battle for Dream Island) (original series) (2018-present) * Saunted Sailor Kids (2018-present) * Clangers (2018-present) * Postman Pat (2018-present) * 64 Zoo Lane (2018-present) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (2018-present) * Dragon Tales (2018-present) * Ni Hao Kai-Lan (2018-present) * In the Night Garden... (2018-present) * Tree Fu Tom (2018-present) * Ratsamouse (2018-present) * Baby Jake (2018-present) * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2018-present) * LittleKulitNation Bedtime Stories (2018-present) * Sarah & Duck (2018-present) * The Mr Men Show (2018-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2018-present) * Raa Raa the Noisy Lion (2018-present) * Mouk (March 1, 2018-present) * BabyTV (licenced from Fox Networks Group) (March 2018-present) * Seven Little Monsters (All episodes including PH-producted episodes) (2018-present) * Robocar Poli (March 17, 2018-present) * The Many Adventures of Cecil and Harambe (March 22, 2018-present) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (April 2, 2018-present) * Cleo & Cuquin (April 4, 2018-present) * Tip the Mouse (May 2018-present) * Magic Shelf (June 2018-present) * Multiblock (June 2018-present) * Schoolhouse Rock! (2018-present) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (2018-present) * Archibald the Koala (2018-present) * Sergeant Stripes (2018-present) * Henry's Cat (2018-present) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (2018-present) * The Tomfoolery Show (2018-present) * Angelmouse (2018-present) * Pablo the Little Red Fox (2018-present) * Upstairs Downstairs Bears (2018-present) * Wobbly Land (2018-present) * Ted Sieger's Wildlife (2018-present) * Big Sister & Little Brother (2018-present) * King Rollo (2018-present) * Mona the Vampire (2018-present) * Edward and Friends (2018-present) * James the Cat (2018-present) * Roobarb (2018-present) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2018-present) * The Ollie & Moon Show (2018-present) * Gordon the Garden Gnome (2018-present) * Mio Mao (2018-present) * Percy the Park Keeper (2018-present) * Poppets Town (2018-present) * Crystal Tipps and Alistair (2018-present) * Doris (TV series; Hilary Hayton; 2018-present) * Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales (2018-present) * Kit & Pup (November 2018-present) * Yakka Dee! (October 2018-presents) * Labuntina Sing-a-Long (shorts) (July 2018-present) * Zoofari! (2018-present) * Pound Puppies (2018-present) * Badanamu Cadets (2018-present) * Waffle the Wonder Dog (2018-present) * Mission Force One (2018-present) * Ollie! The Boy Becomes What He Ate (2018-present) * Postcards from Buster (2018-present) * Bradley and Bee (2018-present) * The Hanchies (English dub) (2018-present) * Meeow! (2018-present) * Sergeant Stripes (2018-present) * Fluffy Gardens (2018-present) * Charley and Mimmo (2018-present) * Binka (2018-present) * Babar (2018-present) * Guess with Jess (2018-present) * My Friend Rabbit (2018-present) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2018-present) * Danger Rangers (2018-present) * William's Wish Wellingtons (2018-present) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2018-present) * Clifford's Puppy Days (2018-present) * Meg & Mog (2018-present) Upcoming * Molang (2019) * Let's Go Luna! (2019) (also on KulitNation) Segments * Let's Go! – Early morning schedule between 6:00am and 9:00am; Includes programmes such as What a Day!, Baby Jake, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Sesame Street, ''The Upside Down Show, Teletubbies, Postman Pat, True and the Rainbow Kingdom, Bo on the Go!, 'Hey Duggee'', Go Jetters, BFDI Babies and Bali. * Discover and Do – Late morning and early afternoon, weekdays between 9:00 am and 3:00 pm. The strand is aimed at young children who would not be attending school or pre-school. It often contains programmes that give a learning opportunity to viewers, such as Alphablocks, Numberblocks, Thomas & Friends, Tigga and Togga", ''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (also aired on KulitNation), Dragon Tales (also aired on KulitNation), Charlie & Lola, The Backyardigans, Kawaii Crush, Animal Mechanicals and Earth to Luna. The hour between 12:00 pm and 1:00 pm is branded as Lunch Time and features shows such as I Can Cook and Tinga Tinga Tales. * '''Big Fun Time' – Late afternoon weekdays between 3:00 pm and 6:00 pm. This strand aims at the higher end of its remit, airing programming for children who have recently returned from school. Programs include Jelly Jamm, Sarah & Duck, Nutri Ventures, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (also aired on KulitNation), Sine'skwela, Ni-Hao Kai Lan, Tree Fu Tom, Rastamouse, The Save-ums!, and Inanimate Insanity Kids. * Bedtime Hour – The final hour of LittleKulitNation broadcasting between 6:00 pm and 7:00 pm. The original stranded section of the channel, Bedtime Hour features calm-natured programmes, such as Clangers, 64 Zoo Lane, The Mr Men Show (also aired on KulitNation) and In the Night Garden... The final programme is always the Bedtime Stories slot and is followed by a final song, "The Time Has Come to Say Goodnight", as transmission closes and promos for shows on the ABS-CBN networks begin to play. Trivia * When Cignal condected test broadcast of LittleKulitNation, it was one of ABS-CBN-owned TV channels that are on Cignal (along with ABS-CBN, S+A, O Shopping and KulitNation). Category:TV Channels Category:Channels Category:Kids Channels Category:Family TV channels Category:Philippines